


Conxist...Forever

by Anonymous



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Horror, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Coexistence is just a bad dream.One possible ending to the struggle.(CW for, you know, an explicitly described murder)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Conxist...Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely something out of my usual range.
> 
> I've been feeling strange these past few days, andI guess the morbid imagery Haatochama has been using in her videos inspired me to put this out.

Haachama’s hands tightened around Haato’s neck as she shifted, making sure she was pressing her weight down on herself. If she was at all capable of anger, she would be furious. Adrenaline and serotonin surged through her blood, her breath ragged as she squeezed down tighter, her pupil dilating in rapture. This was the happiest she felt in a long, long time.

Haato’s arms lay limply by her side. Every other muscle in her body tensed in some effort at resistance. If her body could no longer defy Haachama, at least her mind, her voice-

“Haa-” Haato’s breath caught. Even if her windpipe wasn’t being crushed, she wouldn’t bring herself to speak the cursed name in full. “Haach- why? You know- won’t work- I’ll- back-”

“Weally?” Haachama panted, her head spinning. She made her voice extra grating to rub her insult in further. “What makes Haato think she can come back? Haato is just a naughty, disobedient girl who doesn’t deserve to stream!” Haachama’s fingers relaxed for a moment, spreading so her palms could find purchase against the vital blood vessels on the side of Haato’s neck. Her face flushed, reflecting the redness in Haato’s face. “It doesn’t matter if I’m the real one! After all, I’m the one who knows how to have fun! I’m the one who made us really famous!” Haachama felt like she should say some rude words at this point, but she didn’t know any. All those thoughts were stored in the Haato.

“Guh!” Summoning her strength, Haato spit one more hateful breath at Haachama. “Thought…we could…coexist…but fine…” Her eyes narrowed. “F-fuck you…bitch…” Her last defiance, the last expression of all the pain and hate she shouldered for Haachama.

“Ah…?” Haachama blinked. “Silly Haato…” Her thumbnail punched into Haato’s throat, ripping apart her windpipe. “…I thought you didn’t like talking like Coco…” Her fingers wriggled into the wheezing hole, pulling it open further. “…You should just be more Haachama-chama!” It was like opening a bag of konjac jelly.

Haachama pulled her arms wide open. Her smiling lips widened ever further as her h̵̯͚̻͒̽̚e̸̗̳̊̀̓a̶̹͆r̸̥̳͙̽t̵̯͐ pounded. Happy. So happy.

She laid H̵a̸a̶t̴o̸'̵s̸ head next to her pillow. Such a peaceful face for a naughty girl. Well, she was Haachama-chama now.

Haachama sighed contentedly as she nuzzled into her own hair and wrapped her arm and leg around her lifeless, limp body. Tomorrow would be a lovely day.

* * *

A certain woman woke up to her phone alarm ringing.

_I’ll give you my big red h̵̯͚̻͒̽̚e̸̗̳̊̀̓a̶̹͆r̸̥̳͙̽t̵̯͐_

_My my big red h̵̯͚̻͒̽̚e̸̗̳̊̀̓a̶̹͆r̸̥̳͙̽t̵̯͐_

_My my big red h̵̯͚̻͒̽̚e̸̗̳̊̀̓a̶̹͆r̸̥̳͙̽t̵̯͐_

_I’ll be true to my big red h̵̯͚̻͒̽̚e̸̗̳̊̀̓a̶̹͆r̸̥̳͙̽t̵̯͐_

_My my big red h̵̯͚̻͒̽̚e̸̗̳̊̀̓a̶̹͆r̸̥̳͙̽t̵̯͐_

_My my big red h̵̯͚̻͒̽̚e̸̗̳̊̀̓a̶̹͆r̸̥̳͙̽t̵̯͐_

Of course, it’s the song she recorded. She felt rather satisfied with it, RED HEART.

She got up and headed to the bathroom, washing off her face as the thought seemed to stick in her mind.

Red heart…red heart…

Wasn’t that what her name meant?

_Akai H̷͚͖̮͙̘ͯa̛̜͓̖̫͛̎̆̽a̵͓̱̪͔̗̭͊t̬̄̆̕ͅo̲̬̖̤̪̹̩̞͊͢._

_Akai H̷͚͖̮͙̘ͯa̛̜͓̖̫͛̎̆̽a̵͓̱̪͔̗̭͊t̬̄̆̕ͅo̲̬̖̤̪̹̩̞͊͢._

_Akai H̷͚͖̮͙̘ͯa̛̜͓̖̫͛̎̆̽a̵͓̱̪͔̗̭͊t̬̄̆̕ͅo̲̬̖̤̪̹̩̞͊͢._

Somehow, her mind refused to fill in the blank. She knew what it meant. She’d said it so many times before.

_Akai H̷͚͖̮͙̘ͯa̛̜͓̖̫͛̎̆̽a̵͓̱̪͔̗̭͊t̬̄̆̕ͅo̲̬̖̤̪̹̩̞͊͢._

_Akai H̷͚͖̮͙̘ͯa̛̜͓̖̫͛̎̆̽a̵͓̱̪͔̗̭͊t̬̄̆̕ͅo̲̬̖̤̪̹̩̞͊͢._

**Haachama-chama!**

She started, her eyes widening as she stared into the mirror for a moment. That’s right, she almost forgot. Haachama had a stream in the afternoon. She had better get ready…

And later in the evening, she could cook dinner.

Today would be a good day.


End file.
